


Electric Currents

by xButtons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Kismesissitude, Nudity, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xButtons/pseuds/xButtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sufferer catches onto Psiioniic's hate crush on the judge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ass Dialing

“God damn it,” Psiioniic groaned. He just sat down and his doorbell rang. Psii waited a few seconds, ‘maybe they’ll go away iif ii waiit long enough’ he thought. Boy was he wrong, soon the silence was interrupted by the monotonous ringing. 

“II’M COMIING II’M COMIING,” he yelled springing up from his chair, trying to gain his balance from the sudden bout of dizziness. 

The yellow blood opened his door, being pushed aside before he got to see who his visitor was. 

“Hell9 Psii. Please please d9n’t menti9n me here, Disciple and I…we kind 9f g9t in a tiny argument and if she kn9ws where I am, she’ll 6eat me up.” 

Psii stared at his friend before belloing with laughter, shutting the door behind him. 

“Ii thought 2omethiing 2eriiou2 happened man.”

“Yeah well, this is seri9us t9 me.” Signless plopped down on the couch while Psii’s lusus boitersly walked around the kitchen. 

Psiioniic finally followed him and sat down. “ Ii thought you two were all four?”

“Well… It’s…c9mplicated s9metimes. She wants 6lack and I want Red, and the 9ther way ar9und.” 

Psii grinned, “Oh 2o iit’2 liike that?” he said mockingly.

Sufferer nodded, “What sh9uld I d9?”

“Well you 2aiid you’re all quad2 riight?” sufferer nodded. “Then ii2n’t that what one of the quad2 ii2 2uppo2e to do?” 

“Well it’s either that 9r get D9l9r9sa inv9lved.”

“Damn.” He input rubbing his unshaven chin. “Well why do you thiink II can do anythiing about iit?”

Signless looked at his yellow friend, “Why n9t? Y9u’re my 6est friend.” 

Psii let out a sigh, sitting up in his chair. He stood up, walking towards his fridge to grab a few drinks. 

“Want anythiing?” He asked, while he grabbed two of each and headed back. They both grabbed one, and popped the tops off. 

“Thii2 iit?” Psii inquired, gulping a few shots down.

“Well h9w much d9 y9u have?” They both smiled at each other and got up to get more. “S9 wanna make a 6et?” 

Psii nodded, downing another shot before he looked at his friend to hear the rules. Sufferer poured himself another one.

“Actually…h9w a69ut we…h9w a69ut we play truth 9r dare?” Suff slurred his words.

Psii raised an eyebrow. It’s been a long time since he played it, when he was a wriggler. It was hard to play it with Suffs because his ‘mom’, whatever that meant, always lingered by so they were censored all the time. 

“Uhhh…” He hiccupped “Yeah 2ure why not. Iit’2 been a long a22 tiime 2iince we’ve played that game. How are we going to play iit anyway, iit’2 only us?”

“And then, after every turn we have t9 take…take an9ther sh9t.” Suff grinned and took another shot. 

Psii started processing the rules in his head; sufferer had already started the game by the time psii was ready. 

“S9, truth 9r dare?”

“umm…dare? Plea2e don’t make me do anythiing 2tupiid.” He rubbed his head from the headache that started to appear.

“Fine…hmm…” suff took another shot to help him think. “Gimme y9ur ph9ne.”

“What? Why?” 

“I have an idea, just give it t9 me.” He held his hand out.

Psiioniic sighed and gave in, while he handed over his phone. Suff opened the phone, and his finger hit a number. 

“wh99ps-“ he was interrupted by one of their lady friends answering the phone.

“you /do/ r34l1z3 1t’s r34lly l4t3 don’t you?” 

Psii went to grab his phone out of his friends’ hands, but with the lack of stability, he fell flat on the floor. Signless laughed.

“s3r1ously th1s b3tt3r b3 1mport4nt M1tun4.” Her voice getting more stern.

The room got silent. Who knew she had the power to assert her ‘power of the court’ voice over a phone? 

“He…fuckiing 2tole my phone and drunk diialed you.” he started grabbing at the phone again.

Sufferer snickered. “Y9u handed me y9ur ph9ne y9u 6ig idi9t.”


	2. I wanna hate make-out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a few confrontations, they finally decide to meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up scrapping using their quirks ;; also I know I took forever to upload this chapter.

It was a while ago since they both contacted each other. Well, they couldn't really especially after the sufferer decided to confiscate his phone that one night. He still had it but he was too anxious to even turn it on anymore. Damn nerves, he never was this anxious in his own company.

  
While he finally got the courage to turn his phone on, he was greeted with at least 20 messages from that scruffy bastard. All of them asking stupid questions.

  
His palm was getting clammy, seeing her name under Kankri's. Was he really that flustered? Why was his speed dial her of all people? He opened his phone once more to glance at his contacts list, consistently going over an over in his head the reasons of this whole circumstance.

  
Psi decided to let it go. It wasn't that important right now, especially since he had to go to work. Some work it was, being at the bottom with no raise regardless of how many years he's worked there and his boss was no better. A short, thick woman with hair that could strangle him if he tried to ask for a raise. That woman scared him. She scared everybody.

  
He started out his front door of his hive, avoiding initial contact with anyone, especially the highbloods jeering at him as he walked by. His hand reached back in his coat pocket to pull out his phone and check the time. Crash. Soon he was on his rear without any realization of what happened.

  
He looked up to see the perpetrator. They were tall, and cold. A pole. It was a pole, he thought. Not a second after, he heard a loud boisterous laugh. Great. The laughter continued, creeping up behind him before a small hand grabbed his arm and lifted his tall frame upwards.

  
"Looks like you finally FELL for someone didn't you?" The voice mocked.

  
A slight blush raced across his face before he turned to them. It was her.

  
"I didn't see it." He said under his breath, trying to hide his face.

  
Silence grew over both of them, random passer-bys watching for only seconds while they kept going on their way. Another laugh filled the air.

  
"The hell you didn't!" She cackled, obviously amused. "You know those've always been there?"

  
Her expression turned less amused, infarct so did her whole demeanor.

  
"Do you know what's it's like waking up to two drunk as hell 'infants' playing truth or dare?" She stepped closer to him, tilting her head up to look him right in the eye. "I had an important meeting that morning," she frowned.

  
'what the hell was that suppose to mean?' He thought to himself while he tried to hold back visible guilt. "That's not even the whole story."  
" Isn't it?" She stepped back. "Look I don't have the time for an explanation right now, take a number and sit down on the list of people who're here to waste my time. I just wanted to warn you right now that that foolish business will.get.you.into.trouble."  
His stomach dropped, he thought leaving before saying anything would make it worse but decided to anyway.

  
"Fine." She added.

  
"I have a job too you know."

  
She snorted before turning around. "Right."

  
They parted their ways, Psii being extra careful not to have another date with a pole.  
  
~~  
It's been months since that confrontation. His mind sore with twice as many thoughts swirling around, more than just small whispers of the impending doom of others' last breaths. He wanted so badly to just clear things up with her, but it was late and he didn't want to aggravate the situation any further.

  
Psi begrudgingly sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. A loud buzzing came from inside of his sheets, but he just let it ring out. He couldn't even look at it right now, but he knew if it was Signless he would show up in person later.

  
He grunted as he got up, completely ignoring it and started shedding his clothes for a shower. 'Hopefully this helps.' He thought; but as soon as he stepped in, someone was at his door. Great.

  
"I'll get it in a minute." The words snapped off his tongue.

  
Right when the knocking got louder, he turned the shower knob so fast it broke off.  
"HOLD ON." His voice shot out, trying not to break anything else.

  
He decided to get dressed before answering the door, and he hoped that he was just hearing things again. They always seemed so much louder lately. It was like the older the stupid planet got, so did it's residents.

  
Luckily for him, it was just mail. Among the same old tax collecting bills and advertisement, he found an odd colored envelope. Unlike the others, it was also heavier. He shook it against his ear, hoping for money and slowly opened it while sitting down.

  
"What the hell is this?" The envelope had no return address to indicate where it came from, but Psi started ripping it open anyway.

  
'Answer your fucking phone.  
I've been trying to get a hold of you for months.'

  
"Answer your fucking phone, I've been trying to get a hold of you for months." An angry groan escape his throat, reading it and pushing himself up to grab his phone. That is if he could find it.

  
Now he flipped his mattress over and turned all the twisted sheets without any luck. In that exact moment he knew who the mystery sender was. Someone who wasn't really allowed to speak to him, especially with this piece of shit caste system. She may not have been highblooded, but he was basically a commoner. No one talked to commoners.

  
Psi sat down in the mangled mess, finding his phone which made it's way under his pillow. 'Wow.' he sighed to himself.  
He grabbed for it, hardly holding himself up and turning it on to at least ten messages. Everyone of them was labeled with no subject. It might've been spam, he thought; but then another bubble popped up again with no subject.

  
"God damn, fine." the message opened to his touch. It was an invitation. But it was also locked. 'Locked?' the one underneath said to look inside the envelope for the password. Now he couldn't find the envelope. His short circuited for a minute before he decided to just find it and not dwell on this any further. Especially how inconvenient all this was just to ask him out. Well that's what he thought anyway, he couldn't tell if she was black-flirting or not.

  
Right when he punched in the string of numbers and letter for this inconvenient password, the message opened and only said beehive.  
Why did she have to be so difficult? He'd rather not question her motives. Especially after she got in his face for accidentally calling her. Maybe she wanted to make amends? He didn't know, nor did he care. He had shit to do and she was finding all these codes and back ways to stump him. What kind of stuff was she trying to do to him?

  
Regardless of all these thoughts racing past him, he just nodded off to his old lusus and headed out. Small drops of water welcomed his face and so did a giant puddle to his knees. It was only just clearing up when he decided to make an adventure today.

  
He walked slowly and watched his steps. He didn't want to look like he decided to have a bath in the street like a wriggler even though hardly anyone was out.

  
Every neighborhood he passed was sectioned off by social class, and he could tell who lived where. Luckily for him, his boss was the empress and got payed a little more. Not to say she favored him, because to her he was still a low blood; he was just always willing to work over night.

  
The hive tucked in the trees towered over everyone elses in the caste, she must've fought to have it like this. Well, she was the planet's only judiciary and she knew how to get around their heads.

  
As he got closer, the trunk got taller. It almost seemed like the tree had endless branches, each draped with redish pink leaves. Nestled in the heart was a decently sized hive, built around the old trunk. A silhouette snaked out from behind the tree and quickly snatched him by his arm.

  
"Ow, what the hell?!"

  
"Shh. If they see you here you'll get caught." Her grip tightened.

  
"Why couldn't you have just called me?"

  
Her grin almost touched her ears.

  
"And make it that easy for you?" She let go. "Follow me." Then she was gone.

  
"Am I going to have to hold your hand like you're a wiggler? Come on." And her arm latched on his wrist pulling him up to a steep staircase that could possibly pass for a slide.

  
He eventually caught up to her, and was having a hard time breathing.

  
" Are you serious?" She inquired turning the knob and hitting a switch.

  
"I don't live in a piece of shit like this remember?"

  
"Riiiiiight." She dragged along, her boots clacking back towards him on the hardwood floors.

  
"You havn't spoken to me in months, and now all of this? Sounds like you're desperate." The door closed behind him, but he was shoved against the wall before he could do anything else.

  
"This is an interrogation." Red stood looking up toward him. "Don't make me bring you to court."

  
"Court for what-"

  
"Don't play stupid." She grabbed the collar of his coat. Psi's hand immediatly wrapped around her wrist until she let go.

  
"If this is going in the direction I think it's going in..." He said straitening out his crumpled collar. "Why didn't you just call me?"

  
Red's teasing expession turned flat and backed up. "So you are stupid. How disapointing."

  
He was so confused. She always knew how to turn his think pan around. One of the greatest psionics of his time, but she was able to make him rethink every one of his decisions. The only thing she could've been referring to was the possibility the highbloods were able to tap in and listen. Yeah that's what she meant, he agreed with himself.

  
"You think they tap in? Why would they wanna interfere with stupid small talk and failed attempts of communication between everybody."

  
"When you two called me, I was sleeping. They listen in when everyone is settling down for the night. That's usually when the conspiracists plan against her."

  
"And I thought you were just bitching because you only got half of your beauty rest. How much rest did you get this time? None?"

  
"Very funny Captor." her tone was dead. She was already headed up the stairs to the second floor.

  
"So you're just gonna give up now? Is that it? Can I leave now or do I have to follow you?"

  
She looked down at him. "The judge has already dismissed the trial."

  
Without saying anything, Psi followed after her. Damn she frustrated him. They were kismesis' right? This is what they were suppose to act around each other.

  
"Don't watch." Red walked out of her skirt and boots. Psi immediately turned around. "Why're you up here anyway?" She was about to throw one of her shoes at him to scare him back downstairs but she was too exhausted to even care.

  
"I can leave." He offered immediately, slightly hoping she didn't. More clothes rusted, creating what seemed an eternity long silence from both of them. It wasn't until she shut the lamp off beside her bed that she answered. It was so vague that he sat there even longer wondering what the hell she was trying to say.

 

  
He took it as a no and kicked his boots off as well, trying not to create any extra noise.

  
"If you hog the comforter I'll give you rope burn." a muffled voice threatened.

  
His shirt was over his head making his response just as muffled.

  
"Who says I'm sleeping up here?" He unthreaded his belt and threw it in his pile of clothes. Red pulled the blanket just below her eyes.

  
"What? Are you saying you want me to?" He asked with exaggerated surprise. He knew he got to her, because he knew the blanket was also covering the teal heat in her face.

  
The mattress moved with his weight, while he tried to savor some blanket for himself. Red turned over away from him. She thought her face was going to burn a hole into the honkbird feathers of her blanket. Hopefully he didn't take this as an invitation, she grabbed the blanket harder.

  
Little did she know, by the time she stopped worrying about being the victim of the giant spoon it was already morning. He, however was still sound asleep. She looked over her shoulder at him, and was thankful they didn't take anything to far yet. It felt weird to her, especially with a kismesis. They were suppose to despise each other, however their relationship wasn't as violent as it was just verbal. Maybe it was just how anxious it made them.

  
Psi had finally begun to stir and shifted onto his back while draping his arm over his eyes. She got up before he was able to register what was going on and swiftly ran to the restroom to take a shower. The moment she did she heard him ask something but she wasn't sure what.

  
She should've answered faster, because before she knew it he was already on the other side of the door. He was incoherent she hoped, she didn't want to start arguing this early.

  
"Can I come in?"

  
The teal came back, this time it felt like it was burning holes in her cheeks.  
"U-uh no."

  
"Well if you pull the curtain closed I won't see you anyway." His forehead met with the door.

  
"Unless you want 20 to life you better not."

  
"Well unless you want piss in your laundry you better."

  
"The curtain doesn't close all the way around jackass."

  
"Does it really matter?"

  
Her tone got harsher. "Yes-"

  
She wasn't able to finish, a blue and red light seeped through the lock and the knob turned cleanly. Her hand yanked the curtain closed as much as she could.

  
"GOD DAMN YOU." She screamed while he just laughed.

  
"I'm just gonna take a piss chill."

  
"That better be all you're doing, I don't want to die from toxic fumes. Besides, you're not getting away with this." She popped her head out to frown at him.

  
"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do to me?"

  
At this point Red wanted to shove his head in the toilet, full of his own piss and flush it. But she knew he'd fight back.  
"And you're the one who didn't want me in here cause I would 'look'." He laughed. She didn't realize while she was thinking to herself that she was still staring right at him. In that instance, she huffed and pulled her head back in the shower.

  
"I was trying to figure out why you're such an idiot."

  
"Mhm." He turned the sink faucet on to wash his hands.

  
"HEY."

  
Psi jumped.

  
"What the hell? Would you rather me not wash my hands?" Then the corners of his mouth widened. "Unless you want me to come in there and wash them?"

  
Red was about to explode. "Fine."

  
"I take that as a yes then." He replied before stepping out of his briefs.

  
"I meant to use the sink. But...i-if you want to I mean-"

  
Psi already pulled the curtain back to step in. She wasn't going to let him fluster her like this. Besides, they never rejected each others advances earlier.

  
Once he stepped in, she remained with her back towards him so he couldn't see but peeked over her shoulder and her whole body flushed. This is it, she told herself.

  
Before she knew it, his hands were coming up to the side of her to rinse the soap off. She covered her chest with one arm and pushed him away with the other.

  
"Don't get to close." She demanded, trying not to look behind her.

  
"I'm not, but I'm gonna need the water sooner or later you know. You know this thing called sharing? Yeah It's pretty great."

  
"What is that? Some stupid commoner talk?" She forced a laugh. "You're almost in highblood territory you know that right?"

  
"Yeah well you took your precious time to make me come here. You're lucky I didn't have work today."

  
She couldn't take it anymore and turned strait around to look at him in the eye. But she couldn't say anything, every word fell out of her mouth. Red saw his face turn so yellow, the grey in his face ran away.

  
"Finally shut you up." She turned back around, pleased with herself. However, it wasn't long before she felt him try to get closer to the water; even if that meant moving her towards the shower wall.

  
"You're just adding more charges to your list Mr.Captor." She frowned.

  
The water from the shower-head prevented him to retort, and reached for the soap bar. His movements were cut off, while his hip was knocked into the shelf.

  
Once he got up, he tried once again to get under the water.

  
"What do you think you're doing?"

  
"Taking a shower, what're you doing?"

  
She furrowed her brows at him and opened the curtain to step out.

  
"In the office. 5 minutes." Red grabbed her towel off the door and closed the door behind herself.

  
"Well damn." he continued to rinse the soap off before turning the water off.

  
Psi finished getting dressed and walked down to her study, which she loved to refer to her 'office'. He went to knock on the door but she already opened it.

  
"Sit." She commanded while she sat on the corner of her desk.

  
He reluctantly did what he was told even if he didn't understand all of this. Before he knew it she was shuffling around in her shelves for something. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't understand any of her motives, and he was always relied on his intelligence.

  
"Ah, here they are." She pulled down a flat dark box, opened the lid and set it down.

  
"You've got to be kidding me." Psi eyed the contents.

  
"Haven't I been very through this whole time about the consequences?"

  
"You aren't gonna...hang me are you?" A lump sat in his throat. He knew what her methods of 'Justice' were.

  
She chortled. "Ha! No, why would I waste them like that?" Red walked around her desk towards him. "Your hands."

  
"My what?" He scowled at her.

  
She rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrists, tying each one on either side of the chair.

  
"Is this some kind of sex scheme?"

  
"Did I give you permission to talk?" She leaned nose length apart from his face. "I told you I was going to teach you a lesson didn't I? Besides..." She then leaned her hands on each side of the chair and whispered in his ear.

  
'holy fucking shit. holy fucking shit. shit shit shit shit.' psi shifted in his chair repeating obscenities through his head.

  
"What happened to yo-" Red's mouth cut him off. He wanted so bad to make use of his hands and clenched them into fists.

  
It wasn't long before he gave into her. Everything was under her control. She slowly sat sideways on his lap.

  
"Can't we bring this somewhere else?" He whined, shifting again.

 

 

She shook her head and traced the side of his neck with her nail. He shivered while beads of yellow blood surfaced, hoping she would just stop teasing him already.

  
Red was nuzzling in the nape of his neck when she felt slight tingling around her. She saw small red and blue flickering sparks around her whole frame.

  
She was about to complain how unfair this was but saw he was subconsciously doing it and shifted so that either of her legs were on both sides of him. In doing so, he tried slipping out of the ropes.

  
"Uh-uh." She snickered, squeezing her thighs and biting his neck harder.

  
He wrinkled his nose in response. Her teeth scraped his neck more before she felt his hips buck.

  
"Aw how cute." Red nipped again. "Starting to get excited are we?"

  
"Your ass is mine when I get these off."

 

  
"You'll be off before they come off I'm afraid." She joked looking down at his bulge.

  
"Fuck you." He snarled.

  
Red grinned, "That's the plan." Her free hand slid over his stomach and up his shirt, making him swallow a quiet groan. She moved her face to his, and looked into his pleading eyes. This was really tiring him out, it took more effort for him to fight the ropes than to just take it in. But she knew if she didn't set him up like this, they'd both be fighting for dominance.

He bucked again, this time a little softer. Red's hand traveled back down his chest and rested on his stomach; and kissed him again. Psi tried to keep a strait face while she was teasing him, but she had him. He lost. Red took this as a victory, and swung her left leg off. She stabilized herself as she fully stood up.

  
"As soon as you can find a way out of those." she winked, straitening her skirt and walking out of the room.

  
"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" he was livid now. Plus he couldn't just fray at the threading of the rope, it was too thick and she triple knotted it underneath the arms.

  
She poked her head back in the room, "I've seen you destroy stuff a lot harder than that. Stop being a baby." she started walking again. "I'll be waiting."

  
Psi continued to struggle in the ropes. It also didn't help that the chair was metal -he would electrocute himself- so his psionics at a higher setting would be no use.

  
Ten minutes later, he was able to fray at them as much as he could. The ropes made a small snapping sound and he ran his fingers over where the ropes were before he headed out of the room.

  
Red was laying in her bed with a book up to her face. She noticed he finally got out and grinned into the spine.

  
"What took you so long?"

  
"It was only 10 minutes." he said, clenching his jaw.

  
"Aw, it bothered you that much?" she playfully frowned at him, shutting the book and placeing it down.

  
Without saying anything else, Psi immediately crawled onto the bed and pounced toward her. Red rolled out of the way, which made him go face first into one of the pillows.

  
She couldn't escape for long, because he grabbed her wrist pulling closer to him. Red grinned.

  
"Look how happy you are-"

  
Psi bit down on her bottom lip, holding her wrist down. Once his torso held down her left shoulder she bit back.  
"Pail?" He questioned in between kisses. Red shook her head.

  
"I can wash the sheets tomorrow," she whispered, using her free arm to grab onto his left shoulder and posistion herself. Psi let go of her wrist, and snaked the hand to the bottom of her shirt. She followed suit, also tugging on his.

  
Psi ran his hand under hers, helping her pull it over her head and then sat up to take his off before leaning back in to meet her eyes.

  
More clothes rustled before they buried themselves under the covers. Red ran her nails along his chest while he nuzzled into her neck.  
Psi kissed up her neck before whispering into her ear, "ready?"

  
She nodded, and was about to mention how gentle he was being all of a sudden, but didn't wanna ruin it. It wasn't until his bulge made a grand entrance that she made a sound. She was caught off guard.

  
"You okay?" he rose an eyebrow.

  
"Y-yeah." She breathed, shifting herself underneath him.

  
One of his hands slipped under her arm, to her hand and slid his fingers with hers.

  
She brought his head down closer to her face, running her free thumb across his cheeks. His psionics already started taking a toll near his eyes because she could see small scars already on their outer corners. 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally was able to put this up! Second chapter has the smut so far.


End file.
